Something
by Dovepaw01
Summary: This came up at 4:00 this morning... SoraxOC, Rated T because your face. I may or may not continue writing this.


**A/N: This...I...I don't know. It's something my idiot brain came up with at like...4 this morning when I woke up feeling like I'd been shot in the stomach. My two-hour struggle to prevent my stomach from making me scream in pain caused me to come up with this especially when I started listening to Reboot by JubyPhonic. I'm aware that Reboot isn't exactly a song from a game, but once you hear it, then it'll make sense the way I used it.**

 _A room the darkness has come to love,_

 _A witch so hauntingly then appears,_

 _She greets me only to turn_

 _And say goodbye._

Melany sat alone on, staring blankly ahead. It had been almost an entire year now since Sora had disappeared, and Riku had left to go find him...Or something.

She'd been alone for all this time, wondering why she couldn't go help. It wasn't like she was useless...Was it?

She sighed, watching the sun sink once again along the horizon, another day gone by without her best friends with her.

It was so lonely now, without them.

Like there was a huge void inside her heart that she couldn't fill.

 _The time the seasons began to freeze,_

 _The days that never passed will pile up as snow._

 _I think about it all of the time._

Pulling her knees up to her chin and curling her soft, fluffy silver wolf tail around herself, she stared up at the stars and wondered...

Would they ever come back?

And if they did...

Would things still be the same?

Had too much changed already? Melany felt tears sting her eyes but blinked them back.

No, she told herself firmly, stop thinking like that. They're your best friends; they'd never abandon you!

"Please come back soon," she whispered towards the sky, silver wolf ears flattening. "I miss you so much."

 _"I made it your favorite color; you'd love it, just look and see,"_

 _Then one at a time those_

 _Bonds that we tied too tight ripped a seam..._

Melany blinked after what felt like an eternity. It had been so long since she'd last seen Sora and Riku that by now she doubted that they'd even recognize her now that she'd grown a bit.

She was taller now, almost reaching Sora's height. Her raven-black hair had grown longer and now reached her lower back. Perhaps the most noticeable difference was the amount of grace that now filled every movement she made as opposed to the clumsy, poorly-balanced movements she'd made before, sometimes causing her to trip over nothing. But her personality remained the same.

Either way, she doubted recognition would be immediate.

 _Before I fixed my eyes,_

 _All that we wanted but way too unsure, too afraid,_

 _Had fallen through our fingers way too fast,_

 _And scattered away..._

Melany closed her eyes and allowed a memory to take over.

One of her best memories with Sora and Riku, only two years back...

The three of them together as they always were, enjoying the breeze as they raced each other back and forth along the beach.

Melany smiled. It all seemed so distant, yet so close at the same time...

 _And now I'm left standing on this lone monochrome stage,_

 _Can't run away in this TV-like play,_

 _Crying to skies I'd rather die and be reborn._

 _So I can repaint the fourth dimension so bright,_

 _I'm sure it never will fade!_

 _And something new will break the day..._

Melany remembered feeling Sora's warmth pressed so close to her when she was ill.

She remembered Riku helping her improve her skill in battle.

But most of all...

She remembered how close the three of them had been, and she wondered just how deep a rift time had ripped between them.

How much had changed? Had anything changed at all?

"Where are you?" Melany whispered.

 _Around in circles, my everyday_

 _Is trapping me from running away_

 _The flicks and ticks of sunlight_

 _Breaking at dawn._

 _The graying days of seasonless haze_

 _Bleed on and on, relentlessly on they fade.._

 _Or that's the way it kind of had felt._

Melany had truly felt as though she were trapped in time when both her best friends had disappeared, but now she didn't. Time just seemed to pass so slowly...

But as soon as she saw two figures approaching the building she just so happened to be on, hope flared in her chest for a moment...

Only for her to realize they were two residents of the town.

 _And all at once, that truth, clear to see_

 _Left disappointment deep underneath_

 _We felt the pain we tried so hard to keep away_

 _In the haze, just so afraid of getting too close, we ended our story._

"Melany!"

The voice she knew so well broke the silence of the night, and for a moment, Melany was stunned.

 _Let's open up, and write in it again._

"Sora?" She yelped, standing quickly and jumping down off the roof, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Mel?!"

Again, the call echoed, closer this time.

Unable to stop herself, Melany sprinted towards its source.

"Sora! I hear you..!"

In that moment, both unable to stop in time, the two teenagers collided painfully with each other.

Rubbing her forehead where they'd collided, Melany looked up at Sora. He'd barely changed at all...Well, save for growing a little taller.

For a moment he just stared at her, then she saw the recognition in his eyes.

"You look different! I mean, uhm..." Sora stammered awkwardly.

"I know, Sora, trust me," Melany said softly before throwing her arms around him. "I missed you."

 _Left standing on this lone monochrome stage,_

 _Can't run away in this TV-like play._

 _Crying to skies I'd rather die and be reborn,_

 _So I can repaint the fourth dimension so bright,_

 _I'm sure it never will fade!_

 _And something new will break the day._


End file.
